Kau tau itu, kawan?
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: "Sekecil apapun luka yang kau dapatkan, selama apapun kau dapat bertahan, kau tetap akan mati karena luka yang dalam dan semakin dalam. Aku disini, menjadi temanmu yang sejati. Menunggumu sampai kedalam kehidupan abadi. Karena aku bukanlah manusia bermuka dua. Aku hanya, temanmu…"


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuXNaru

Genre: Friendship, Hurt

-This fanfic written by Kalong No Kitsune -

**Kau tau itu, kawan?**

"_Sekecil apapun luka yang kau dapatkan, selama apapun kau dapat bertahan, kau tetap akan mati karena luka yang dalam dan semakin dalam. Aku disini, menjadi temanmu yang sejati. Menunggumu sampai kedalam kehidupan abadi. Karena aku bukanlah manusia bermuka dua. Aku hanya, temanmu…_"

-.-.-

"_Beberapa hari ini kita sering bertukar surat. Tanganku pegal, kau tau?_"

-.-.-

"_Sok tau…_"

-.-.-

"_Puitis sekali, terimakasih. Hahaha…_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

"_Teme! Sudah sembuh belum? Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjengukmu, hehehe…_

_Tapi serius! Aku benar-benar sibuk! Kau tak tau kan, semenjak kau dirawat dirumah sakit sebulan yang lalu, kami mendapat banyak tugas dari Kakashi-sensei! Aku harap kau tak kecewa. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak akan kecewa hanya karena ketidak-hadiranku kan? Haha, aku terlalu percaya diri. Kau kan orang yang baik! Selalu menolong teman-teman! Pasti sekarang kau kesulitan membaca suratku karena tengah dikerubungi teman-teman, apalagi para fansgilrmu. Iya kan? Ah, jadi iri…_

_Oh, kau heran kenapa kak Shisune yang mengirimkan surat ini padamu ya? Tenang saja, dia kakak sepupuku! Hehe…_

_Teme, terkena penyakit leukemia tidak akan merusak hidupmu! Iya, aku tau kalau pengobatannya , selama masih ada kami yang peduli padamu, rasa sakit itu pasti hilang, kan?_

_Hei Teme, setelah kau sembuh nanti bantu aku membuat PR ku yang menumpuk ya! Aku sangat kesulitan membuatnya sendiri, aku tidak mengerti!_

_Dari kawanmu,_

_RameNaru._"

-.-.-

Sasuke tersenyum miris membaca surat dari kawan baiknya itu. Tepatnya, satu-satunya kawan yang ia miliki. Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke mencari pulpen dan kertas di laci meja.

"_Kau lucu. Mana mungkin aku sembuh secepat itu dobe?_

_Kau tidak usah menjengukku. Aku tau kau ingin sekali menjengukku. Hem, kau kira aku terlalu percaya diri?_

_Tugas yang banyak? Itu pelajaran untukmu karena sering mencontek PR ku, Dobe…_

_Untuk apa kau iri? Karena aku begitu dipedulikan oleh teman-teman? Naif._

_Aku sudah bertanya pada kak Shisune._

_Enak saja, buat sendiri sana!_

_Dari kawanmu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._"

-.-.-

Naruto mengerutkan kening membaca surat dari Sasuke. 'Naif katanya?'

"_Iya, iya. Aku akui aku lucu. Apakah aku bisa membuatmu tertawa karena aku lucu? Kau mau aku datang ke rumah sakit dan memakai kostum badut? Oh ayolah!_

_Iya, kau terlalu percaya diri, dattebayo!_

_Hem, ya sudah kalau kau kenal kak Shisune._

_Ayolah, bantu aku membuat PR yang menumpuk ini! Sekarang aku tau penderitaan Tsunade Baa-chan saat mengurusi raport kenaikan kelas kita!_

_Dan Teme, apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku na'if?_

_Dari kawanmu,_

_Ah, sudah tau kan?_"

-.-.-

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"_Cerewet kau ini ya? Iya, kau boleh kemari dengan kostum badut. Aha! Kalau ku sarankan, bagaimana kalau kau memakai kostum seperti MumuHug? Kan lucu…_

_Lalu kalau aku begitu percaya diri, kau mau apa?_

_Ckckck… kau mau menjadi Kepala sekolah berikutnya?_

_Na'if ya?_

_Tentu. Apa maksudmu dengan banyak teman?_

_Dari kawanmu,_

_Kau juga sudah tau siapa aku, kan?_"

-.-.-

Naruto sebal. Kemarin mengirimkan pesan dengan pertanyaan serius, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah memberikan teka-teki untuknya?

"_Beberapa hari ini kita sering bertukar surat. Tanganku pegal, kau tau?_

_Hei, aku cerewet juga untukmu tau! MumuHug? Enak saja!_

_Kalau kau percaya diri, aku jadi iri… T^T_

_Oh, tidak perlu. Aku ingin menjadi guru saja. Sudah cukup mengerikan melihat Tsunade Baa-chan yang kelelahan sambil menenggak sake._

_Tentu kau punya banyak teman! Kau kan baik!_

_Dari, ah sudahlah…_"

-.-.-

Sasuke tertawa hambar setelah membaca pesan dari Naruto.

"_Haha, terimakasih telah menjadi cerewet untukku…_

_Hei, jangan menangis! Kau cengeng!_

_Apa? Kau mau jadi Guru? Jangan ya? Nanti kau tambah Dobe._

_Hem, sok tau…_

_Dari, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Untuk, si pengirim surat bernama Ah sudahlah…_"

-.-.-

Naruto semakin bingung dengan isi surat dari Sasukei. Beberapa hari sudah mereka berkirim surat. Dan Sasuke membuat Naruto selalu kebingungan dengan akhir suratnya.

"_A-apa? Aku sok tau? Hei, aku ini sahabatmu!_

_AKu tidak cengeng!_

_Jika aku melamar kerja menjadi Kepala sekolah kelak nanti, sangat banyak pesaingnya! Dari Shikamaru, Kiba, bahkan Lee!_

_Dan ya, apa maksudmu dengan sok tau?_

_Dari, hei! Namaku bukan Ah sudahlah!_"

-.-.-

Sasuke tertawa dengan kehampaan. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Sasuke menuliskan surat untuk Naruto yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Dari kau kecil kau memang sok tau._

_Iya, kau tidak cengeng tetapi manja._

_Tenang. Caranya supaya kau menang menjadi Kepala sekolah, katakan bahwa menjadi Kepala sekolah akan sangat merepotkan untuk Shikamaru. Hadiahkan anak anjing untuk Kiba, dan katakan kepada Lee bahwa jika dia menjadi Kepala sekolah, dia akan jarang bertemu Guy-sensei._

_Iya, kau memang sok tau. Taukah kau, bahwa hanya kau sahabatku?_

_Untuk, ppft… Ah sudahlah…_"

-.-.-

"TEMEI!" seru Naruto kesal saat membaca surat untuknya.

"Naruto, jangan berisik!" kata Shisune yang masih berada di rumah Naruto untuk mengirimkan surat dari Sasuke. Kemudian Narutomeraih kertas dan bolpoint. Membuat surat untuk Sasuke.

"_Hei, aku tidak sok tau, teme!_

_Manja? Huh! Kau yang sok tau!_

_Oh ya? Semudah itukah? Baiklah! Besok aku coba ya! Hehehe…_

_Haha, kau aneh! Kau punya banyak teman! Kau tidak sadar, ya?_

_Hei, apa maksudmu ppft itu? Kau mentertawakanku?_

_Dari, Aku bukan 'Ah sudahlah' kau tau?_"

Dan dengan sabar Naruto menunggu balasan dari Sasuke berhari-hari.

-.-.-

"Naru," Shisune memasuki kamar Naruto sambil membawa sebuah buku. "Titipan dari Sasuke."

"Hah, mana kak?" Naruto sangat bersemangat jika menyangkut Sasuke. Shisune menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Tissue ada di lemari, sayang…" kata Shisune sembari pergi. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan perkataan kakak sepupunya. Kemudian Naruto mulai membaca.

"_Na'if. Kau tak mengerti maksud dari suratku tempo hari yang lalu? Biar kuperjelas._

_Aku tak punya teman._

_Satupun._

_Karena, mereka. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku._

_Kau tau, kau teman pertamaku._

_Jangan heran dan jangan banyak berfikir. Ya, kau temanku satu-satunya._

_Mereka hanya sok baik. Mengatakan adalah temanku. Ya,sok baik. Kau mengerti bukan? Aku yakin kau tidak se-dobe itu. Kalau sampai kau tidak mengerti, kau terlewat dobe…_

_Haha, maaf kalau terlalu kasar. Kau marah? Cengeng sekali._

_Aku lelah, lelah untuk berpura-pura baik didepan mereka. Hem, mungkin aku harus bersyukur karena Tuhan menurunkanku penyakit ini._

_Apa? Kau menangis? Oh. Aku terlalu percaya diri, ya?_

_Dimanfaatkan. Ditusuk dari belakang. Dikhianati. Apalagi yang kurang?_

_Mati…_

_Terimakasih, karena telah…_

_Mengerti aku…._"

Telepon genggam Naruto berbunyi.

Dari : Itachi-senpai.

"Otouto telah, pergi."

'Apa?' batin Naruto. Hatinya ngilu. Tangannya bergetar.

Sambil menahan tangis Naruto membalik halaman buku Sasuke.

"_Hei! Aku punya tantangan untukmu, urusatonkachi! Coba kau balik halaman buku ini!_"

Dengan cepat Naruto membaliknya.

"_Aku menantangmu membuat kata-kata mutiara untukku! Kau mau, dattebayo?_

_Apa?, heran karena aku meminjam kalimatmu?_"

Naruto mengambil bolpoint. Kemudian mulai menulis.

"_Sekecil apapun luka yang kau dapatkan, selama apapun kau dapat bertahan, kau tetap akan mati karena luka yang dalam dan semakin dalam. Aku disini, menjadi temanmu yang sejati. Menunggumu sampai kedalam kehidupan abadi. Karena aku bukanlah manusia bermuka dua. Aku hanya, temanmu…_"

Naruto menangis sejadinya, menyadari kepergian sahabatnya. Kemudian semilir angin lembut membalik halaman berikutnya dari buku itu.

"_Aku mungkin sudah pergi. Aku mungkin tidak mengetahui kata mutiara apa yang kau tulis dalam buku ini. Tapi, aku ingin bilang…_

_Puitis sekali. Terimakasih. Hahaha…_"

END

R&R please,,,


End file.
